1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing wireless IC tag with sufficient resistance properties in harsh working conditions, and an antenna for the same wireless IC tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless IC tags of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system are known which, on receiving an interrogation signal sent from the interrogator, returns a reply signal carrying information such as a stored identification number. In addition, among wireless IC tags, there are so-called linen tags for use as a kind of tags which are attached to articles of clothing. As stated in JP-A-9-61520, among linen tags is a rectangular tag formed by gluing a urethane resin layer to both sides of a film-type circuit, which includes an IC chip and a loop antenna, and then coating the whole surfaces of it with a silicon film. JP-A-2005-56362 discloses a button-shaped tag, wherein the housing is formed like a button provided at its portion with a retainer by which a string-like member is fixed.